The Reversed Twilight
by AliceCullenRox 16
Summary: Well you know the real twilight right? Well in this version Bella is the vampire and Edward is the human. She is faced with the troubles of being a vampire and there is tons of interesting stuff in this! Please read it, and comment! Please!
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I rose to my feet, my alarm clock had rung, and it was time for school, my first day at Forks High School. My mother had remarried and I wanted to give her and my new Step dad some time alone.

I had to admit I was kind of nervous, just about meeting friends that's all.

"Edward!" My dad called. His name was Charlie. My mother had married a man named Phil.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Oh I didn't know you were up!" He yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and walked to my bathroom.

As I parked my car into the Forks High parking lot I noticed a red Ferrari, very nice car, nicer then my old truck.

I didn't know rich kids lived in Forks. I sat there my hands still on the steering wheel. As nervous as I was, I somehow found the way to open the door and step out. My face began to freeze it was like being slapped with a frozen belt. People starred, of course they did, the probably weren't used to getting new students here, I mean who moves to Forks? Well I guess I did apposed of now.

I found a will to move my legs forward, it wasn't the easiest thing to do in the world, but certainly not the hardest. As I walked in a guy seemed to notice me and trudged up to me.

He said, "Hey your Edward Swan right?"

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Words travel fast I guess."

I smiled.

"Um if you want you can sit with us, I know its hard being the new kid." He said.

"You've had to go to a new school?" I asked him.

"Na, I just listen to what people tell me." He said.

"Oh." I whispered.

He turned around leading me to his cafeteria table, I followed, eager that I had already made a friend.

At his table there was two girls, one of which smiled at me, she had light brown hair, huge blue eyes.

I smiled back. It was obvious that she liked me.

"Well hello there?" The other girl said.

"Yeah, Mike who's this?" The girl with blue eyes asked me.

"I'm Edward, Edward Swan." I said.

"Oh, I'm Jessica, and this is Angela, and that's Mike."

I nodded.

"You can sit down." Angela said.

"Oh, yes sorry." I said, my face was probably all red now.

I pulled out the chair and sat.

"Who are they?" I asked.

A group of inhumanly people walked in, their skin was pale white.

The woman were beautiful, the men were as perfect as ever, they were all wearing designer cloths.

"The Cullen's," Jessica answered.

"the blond one is Rosalie, and the big dark headed one is

Emmett." She finished.

The one Rosalie looked like a goddess. I wondered if she was one.

But they were holding hands?

"There all together, like together together, but there all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Angela explained.

That was kind of weird.

"The short dark haired girl, that's Alice, and the guy that looks like he's in pain that's Jasper." Jessica continued.

I nodded, the girl Alice stared at me. It was kind of creepy.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Bella Cullen, totally hot." Mike said.

I had to admit she was the best looking out of them.


	2. Biology

She had long dark hair, it went down to her lower back. She had big gold eyes, and they were fixed right ahead of her. She was wearing a light blue blouse with skinny jeans.

She turned her head around, and she was looking at me. I immediately looked away. I could feel my face blushing.

When I looked back at her she was sitting at a table farthest from mine in the room.

BPOV

The new kid seemed to fit in fine with Jessica's click. What was his name, Edward? The only problem with him was that I couldn't read his mind. Which was pretty weird because I've been able to reed everybody else's mind.

EPOV

Then, the bell for first period rung, I had biology first.

"What's your first class?" Mike asked.

"Um, Biology, you?" I said.

"Same, here ill walk with you." He offered.

I nodded.

When we got to the biology lab the teacher was giving out assigned seats

"Jenny and Mike table A, Lizzie and Mary table B, Mark and Jayna table C, Bella and Edward table D, Ricky and Mallory table E, Shelby and Larissa table F, and Connor and Margaret at table G." Mr. Banner finished.

I had to sit bye the Bella girl? Great.

I walked over to table D and sat down. Bella wasn't here yet.

About two minutes passed and she was here.

"Oh Bella you'll be sitting over there, by Edward." Mr Banner said.

She just kind of nodded and slowly walked over by me.

The whole class period she never talked, and sat as far as she could away from me. It made me kind of mad, she was so mean!

Like two seconds before the bell rung she stood up and hurried out of the room, ok I'd had enough of her, maybe I would ask Mr. Banner if I could switch seats. I would.

I walked up to him and said, "Mr Banner, Um well, Bella and I don't really get along, so I was-" but I was cut of by him saying, "You two seemed to be getting along just fine. No you can not switch seets, now go along to your next class I don't have all the time in the world you know." he said angrily. Wow I didn't know he had it in him.

"Oh, of course, sorry to disturb you." I said and just walked away.

"Edward, wait." he tried to apologies but I just kept on walking.


	3. Edwards Attack

When I was in the hall Mike was waiting for me.

"Banner out to get you?" He asked.

I shrugged. But, he probably was.

"Oh." He said. Mike was kind of getting annoying now, it was really nice of him to be helping me though.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said.

"Oh ok, I'll just head to gym now." Mike said.

"Later!" I yelled just before I walked into the bathroom.

When I walked in I was confronted with two of the "Cullen" boys.

APOV

"I love you." I told Jasper.

It was true. I did love him. I loved him more then any pare of cute shoes or top. I loved him more than anything!

"I love you too. Now get to class." Jasper growled.

"Whats with you?" I asked.

Usually he would just say that and hug me.

"Nothing." He growled again.

I decided to just leave him alone and try to talk to the new Edward boy. I saw visions of him and Bella together, and Bella had been alone for, as long as I could remember.

I skipped to the boys bathroom. From my visions I saw him walking out of it.

Just when I arrived he walked out. He looked like he'd just been a whiteness to a murder.

He just looked at me and glared.

"Freak, your brothers just tried to attack me!" He yelled at me.

"Attack you?" I said.

"Yes attack me." He mumbled like i was stupid.

I giggled .

"Here let me help you." I offered.

"No, I think I've had enough help from people here today. " He said.

"Fine, I wont help you then." I growled.

Then, I just walked away. If he was going to be so rude, I wasn't going to help him at all.

Emmett and Jasper came out laughing. Oh they were going to pay. They were going to pay hard.


	4. Alice's Breakdown

APOV

"What is wrong with you idiots? God! Your so stupid! How rude can you get? You go and try to scare someone that was having a hard enough time being the new kid? I'm so mad right now! I could through you out the window! You know what, do me a favor for once in your life and don't talk to me again!" I yelled.

Ok maybe that was a little long, and harsh, but they deserved it. I turned and walked way.

A bigger boost of laughter came from behind me. I was so mad right now. I walked into the bathroom. I had so many emotions going on right now. My mouth was flowing with venom.

I walked into a stall and just sat down and dry sobbed. What was happening to me? I was turning into an emotional wreck.

When lifted my head out of my hands Bella was standing in the stall with me.

"What's the matter Allie?" she asked.

"I officially hate Emmett. Jasper is in huge trouble but I don't exactly HATE him," I gushed.

"They just tried to scare Edward." I added.

"It's just there nature, that's what morons do." Bella soothingly said.

"Yeah, I guess." I laughed.

"I'm sorry but it just makes me so mad! They just made Edward think that they were going to attack him." I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"How do I know? Because he told me. How come you don't know?" I asked. She should know.

She was the mind reader here.

"Um, well I uh, can't read his mind." Bella admitted.

"You cant read his mind?" I repeated.

She couldn't read his mind. She'd been able to read every one ells in the worlds mind. Why not hers?

That was really weird.

"No, and I don't know why." she said.

"Oh." I continued.

"Come on. Lets get to class. You've already missed most of second. We don't want to miss third too." said Bella.

BPOV

Great Alice was on to me. I had to get away from Edward. Or I knew I was going to kill him. I also had to try to change classes.

Alice had been so emotional. What was up with that.

"Bye Bell." Alice said as she walked into Health.

"Bye." I replied.

My throat burned. I was guessing that Edward was near by. Ugh just my luck. I hated him. I hated him so much. Why did he have to move here? Why couldn't he just stay back in phoenix?

I could here his un even breathing too. It wasn't hard to point out. The thought made me giggle.

But at the same time I felt bad for him. Emmett and Jasper had to make his day worse, didn't they.

I had to leave. I just had to.

EPOV

I hated the Cullen's now. Not so much Alice and Rosalie but I hated Bella, Emmett, and Jasper. The savages scared me now.

"Hey Edward!" Jessica called from behind me. Her high voice sounded worried.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's your next class?" she asked.

"Algebra. You?" I asked.

"P.E." She groaned.

I made an understanding face.

She was the best thing that had happened to me all day.


	5. The vision

_**Algebra was so unbelievably boring! All we did was sit and listen to some crap about why each month has 31 days. I thought about making a paper airplane and throwing it at Jasper Cullen. He bugged me the most out of the two. I didn't know why though. One reason was because he always looked like he was in pain. **_

"_**Ok who knows what 3,3933938.09808890987899.…. Times 292 is? Edward you haven't spoken in a while what is it?" Mrs. Platkus asked. **_

_**But of course I had to be zoned out at that time. **_

"_**Edward! Edward?" Mrs. Platkus asked again. **_

"_**W-What?" I asked. **_

_**She glared at me. **_

"_**You weren't paying attention were you?" She growled. **_

"_**Uh, no not really. I uh was distracted." I mumbled. **_

_**She nodded. **_

"_**Well then. Can anyone ells tell me the answer to the question that I asked?" she questioned. **_

_**A tall blond haired girl raised her hand. **_

"_**Yes Lauren?" Mrs. Platkus cued. **_

"_**Um well I was just going to say that it's time for us to go." She answered. Her voice sounded really girly. Like the kind of girl that well say " We should like go to the Mall! That would be so like cool!". **_

"_**Oh yes you're right. Remember the yellow packet is due tomorrow and its 40 points so I would do it if I were you. You may go now." she wished us goodbye. **_

_**So, I picked up my binder, and my book. When I walked out of the classroom Bella was there. When she saw me she immediately turned away. Ugh it made me so mad I wanted to cry even. (But I wasn't). **_

_**APOV**_

_**I decided that I wasn't going to kill Emmett but I was going to seriously punish him. **_

_**Somehow. Jasper was going to pay too. I decided that I wasn't going to talk to him or touch him for a month. That should teach him. It made me so mad! I decided I would ditch next period. I mean it was just P.E. What's the worst thing that could happen? **_

_**I pretty much went home after lunch. I was to bored and I couldn't bare to see Emmett or Jasper again right now. Maybe I could get Rose to go shopping with me right now. I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored. I still wondered how Edward was doing. Maybe he was hanging out with Jessica or Mike. They had pretty much accepted him into there click. I decided to look into Bella's future. **_

_**She was laying with Edward in a field. They looked like a whole together. I thought to my self Oh my god Bella's finally got the one. **_

**I had to go tell Esme. She would be so excited. **

"**Mom! Mom! Mom! I just had a vision! Bella was laying with a guy in a field, for like the first time since she's been turned, she looked truly happy!" I yelled. **

**I had to tell everybody! (Besides Bella).**


	6. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the good reviews and story alert subscriptions, and for the favorite story/author ones. **

**I also wanted to say that chapter 5 of This story was really short! I did that on purpose though I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Thanks for reading **

**XxAlicexX**


	7. 20 years later Nolesneena?

Nolesneena POV

20 years later.

I was running. Running away from the little dark haired one, I though her name was Alice. She kept trying to jump on my back. But I was to fast for her. But I knew I had to stay away from Jasper. He had the most experience in fighting.

The Bella girl was so in reach. But if I were to push her Carlisle would notice. Great, now Bella was after me. She was fast. Faster than me.

I knew I was going to get caught with her there.

All of the sudden I saw a beautiful blondish brown headed boy in front of me. All of the sudden the Bella girl caught me. I flew forward. The beautiful boy stared at me in disgust. I just followed those beautiful bronze yes.

For the first time in my life I felt hope. Nobody understood me. I wasn't the freakish half human half vampire that everybody said I was. I mean I was only 14. I had been accused of 7 murders, 8 bank robberies, and flame mail! Which I never EVER did any of those things.

"How could you?" A gorgeous woman was standing over me. She looked like Barbie's younger, better looking sister.

"I… I-" I started to say but I was cut off by her.

"Oh cut the crap. We both know who sent those threats about Nessie."

That made me mad. I tried to control my self but It happened.

I bolted them away from me, there heads snapping back like twigs. But the little dark haired girl was still standing. So was the beautiful boy. How could they stand my bolt?

"Its not over!" the dark haired girl yelled and the next thing I knew everything went black.

I woke up in a very nice house. A blonde headed man was standing over me, and so was a very large man, he had really tan skin and dark hair. My ears rang and my head was in serious pain.

"Wha… Wha…What happened." I questioned.

"You freaking threatened to kill my wife, that's what happened, so we tracked you." The dark one growled, he seemed like he was in his late 30's.

"Yes, now what is your name little one?" The blonde one asked.

"Nolesneena," I started.

"My mom is from a different country, and it was one of her favorite songs." I continued.

The blonde one nodded.

"So, why the hell did you threaten Renesmee?" The dark one asked.

"Well, I, uh, was just trying to get you guys to notice me, and you didn't answer to my calls, my e-mails, or, well anything!" I exclaimed.

"Is that your best excuse? 'I was just trying to get you guys to notice me!' Do you really thing we're that stupid?" He yelled.

Finally, Renesmee walked in, she looked casual, like she just came from a dinner party.

"Jacob!" she screamed.

His head snapped behind him, then whipped back to me. He was walking toward me now. _Uh oh! _

She ran up to him. She was just as fast as any of us. She reached for his hands and pulled him back.

"No! Its fine ok! Its fine! Now you need to go. I need to speak with her with out any drama ok?" She asked. Her voice was very mature, but she looked only 17?

His shoulders went down, his muscles relaxed and he turned for the door. But before he was totally out of the room he turned around and snarled at me. I hissed.

Renesmee walked up to me and stared into my face.

"Now, why did you send those letters to me? Were they true? Do you really want to hunt me down and torture me? Is there any reason why I shouldn't rip your head off.

"N-No, I uh just wanted to get you to notice me." You didn't respond to any of my phone calls, e-mails, letters, so I just sent that because I didn't know what ells to do I'm desperate, we need your help" I said.

"Who is we?" A angle walked into the room, well she was one of us, I had seen her before, oh great, she was Jane from the Voturi.

"Nolesneena, your little games are over now. We will be here for you in the morning, and Cullens your were fed up with your trouble too, Renesmee, we all know what you've done." Jane said.

**Till next time! Hey guys! This chapt is obviously 20 years later, my next chapter will be normal but I thought this was interesting! **

**XxAlicexX**

**P.S.**

**I am going to start doing my favorite quotes from Twi characters at the end of my stories so here's my first one. **

"_**What do I look like the Wizard of Ozz? Do you need a heart? Need a brain? Go ahead, take mine, take everything I have." **_

_**-Jacob Black Twilight**_


	8. Home

APOV

I couldn't believe what I had just saw. Nolesneena? What kind of odd name was that? Well, her mother was from a different country, so she said.

Well I was right. Bella and Edward were soul mates. I couldn't believe what Edwards power was going to be. I also couldn't believe there was such a thing as a half human half immortal being? Was there?

But when I looked into the eyes of myself in the vision I looked like I really loved Renesmee, and why the hell was one of those mutts in our house?

Isn't that breaking the treaty? I didn't know. But I knew I couldn't let Bella know. She would never let herself be with Edward if she knew about the Volturi capturing me, Edward, and even her. But she had to be with her lover. How could she not?

I smelled a Familiar fragrance just as I was thinking.

Great. It was Bella.

EPOV

As I was cooking dinner for Charlie, I couldn't stop thinking about the Bella girl. She was so pretty. Maybe I would ask her on a date? No, no, she would say no, like Jessica had said, they were all together. I couldn't remember if she said Bella was, I mean I never saw her with anyone? I most certainly hated her siblings. (Emmett, and Jasper.)

Alice was a nice girl. I liked her. Maybe I would talk to Bella in bio tomorrow. In fact, I would.

"Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad" I asked.

"You have a good first day of school?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Make any friends?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I made three." I replied.

He grinned.

"Always knew you were a social person, like your mother, I was considered a loner in high school." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, well, you're not one. Um, I think I did this right? You're supposed to sauté the onions right? I asked. Charlie was horrible at cooking, but he did know how to read recipes.

He walked over to the counter and read the directions to himself but loud enough that I could here it.

"Yep, looks like it." Charlie mumbled.

"Kay dad, um you go set up the table I'm almost done." I said.

"Okay, I'll do that." Charlie said.

The rest of the night was pretty much silent. After dinner, I went up to my room and turned my crappy Mac computer on, so I could check my e-mail. Renee was probably worried out of her mind that something had happened to me.

When I clicked open my e-mail I had 4 unread messages. They were all from Renee. I opened the first one It said…

Edward,

How was your first day? Were kids nice to you? Did you make any friends? E-mail me back .

Mom.

The next one said..

Edward,

How was your flight?

Mom.

The third one said…

Hello? Why won't you answer me? Please just e-mail me back. I know your home.

The fourth one said…

Ok if you don't e-mail me back In the next half hour I'm calling Charlie!

oxox Mom.

Great she was over reacting. I wrote…

Mom,

Calm down. I'm emailing you back now. My flight was fine. School was good, I made three friends. The kids are nice. Remember you have your doctors appointment on Wednesday. 4:00.

Love you.

Edward.

I hoped that would answer all of her questions, I didn't really want to talk to her and make it seem like I was having a bad time so she would want me to come home so I made it short and sweet.

Then I closed my computer and laid on my small bed. I stared at the ceiling. I hoped tomorrow was going to be better than today. I hoped it would get easier. Some how I fell asleep.


	9. Finally!

EPOV

I had been thinking. Maybe I would go and visit Renee. But that would make Charlie feel bad. Maybe I was going to try to figure more out about the Cullen's. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to find much.

Every idea I had would ruin all of my chances of me being happy here, in this crummy town of Forks. It had been a week, and Bella hadn't been at school. I wondered why. Maybe She was on a trip. Well probably not, because the rest of the Cullen's were still at school. Maybe she was invited to some kind of highest scholar award ceremony. I didn't know. I wouldn't probably ever know why. Unless I asked Alice, which that was most definetaly NOT going to happen.

When it was time to eat dinner Charlie tried to start a conversation with me.

"Edward, I was talking to Billy today and he said that you ought to meet his doughter Jaimee." He mumbled. His wordes sounded like he thought I was crazy for not already finding a girlfriend.

Well none of the girls here had shown any interest in me. I was just "the new guy." No one took the time to talk to me. So why should i.

"Hmmm" I replied. Showing no interest in my voice onesoever. "Yes, and she's very nice. I invited them to come over tommorow just so you know." He admitted waving his fork in the air. "Dad" I groaned. "I think it would be good for you. To you known, meet some one. She's only a year younger, and she's pretty." He taunted.

I didn't say anything.

"Just warning you." Of course. He was "Just warning me".

Bpov.

Jeez!! I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I was beginning to wonder why. If maybe just maybe, he was the one. I doubted it. He was human, I was a vampire, it couldn't be.

I decided, my whole staying a way plan wouldn't work. His scent was to strong though. I could lose control and end up killing him. I didn't want to kill anymore people, I was already to big of a murder. I decided I would go to school tomorrow. Alice didn't see my doing anything rash. Tomorrow I was going to talk to him. But what was I going to say? Hi my name is Bella Cullen, and I'm a vampire? I didn't think so. Maybe I would say, "Hi I'm Bella. Sorry I was so rude last time, I was having a really bad day." Exactly. That's what I was going to do.

Hey guys its Alice!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry I havn't been on in forever!!!!!!!!! I had to take my computer in to the place because I got a bad virus! so don't get mad at me because I havn't updated in like a month. Silly me. I hope you understand! Oh and if you have any ideas just tell me pleaseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks,

xXAliceXx

"Bella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever and ever, will you marry me?" –Edward Cullen Eclipse


	10. Chapter 10

"Edward, you may want to clean up your room a bit before Jaimee gets here, you don't want to be embraced do you?" Charlie asked.

My room was pretty messy, there were probably cloths thrown all over, and my bed wasn't made… There were probably still boxes lying around… It probably would do me good to clean up a little.

"Uh yeah, I guess that would probably be a good idea. My room hasn't been cleaned in a while." I mumbled as I started up the stairs to my room.

I hoped Jaimee liked me. For some strange reason I did, even though I didn't even know her. But I wish I were seeing Bella. I was going to ask her out on a date the next time I saw her. Too bad for all the others who have gotten rejected by her, I'm not the same person. God I really wish I could see her, even hear her voice, but I don't have her phone number, and I don't think anyone I know does either.

When I got up to my room I looked over it. I needed to make my bed, vacuum, put my cloths in the hamper, and move all of my boxes down to the basement. That wouldn't be very hard. While I was making my bed I decided to put on music for myself. I knew exactly what song to put on. Replay, by Iyaz. It would be my song for Bella.

Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin´ you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl like somethin off a poster  
That girl is a dime they say  
That girl is a gun to my holster  
She´s runnin through my mind all day ay

Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin things I never do  
I´m in the kitchen cookin things she likes

We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl like somethin off a poster  
That girl is a dime they say  
That girl is the gun to my holster  
She´s runnin through my mind all day ay

Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

I can be your melody  
Oh, girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let´s sing with me  
Ay I can be your melody  
Oh, girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let´s sing with me

Ay na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singin  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

Yeah, that's totally how I felt then. But oh well. I was going to have to deal without her.

All the sudden I heard a Nock on the Door. Jaimee was here. Oh great, I hope I wouldn't embarrass my self…


	11. PLEASE READ! EXCLUSIVE INFO! XD:D

**Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was so short! I am having a writers block and I really need some help with ideas! I have a lot going on so that probably has something to do with it… Thanks, xXAliceXx ****So please help me with ideas! Anything! Just please! OH AND I HAVE AN E-MAIL ACCOUNT FOR YOU ALL TO SEND ME E-MAILS ON!!!!!!!!!!! its A l i c e c u l l e n r o c k s 1 yahoo .com **

**sorry i had to put spaces in between the e-mail account or it wouldn't show up :)**

send me an emial! :):):):)


	12. Jamie's Visit

Jamie POV

"Dad?"

"What honey?" he sounded calm, almost too calm. As in, he already knew what I was going to say.

"Do you think you could walk me up? At least so you can say hi to Charley?" I questioned him with my puppy-dog face, hoping that would change his mind.

"I was already planning to do that actually." He sounded worried.

I relaxed in my seat. "Is there something wrong daddy?"

"No, no. Well yes. I'll have to explain it to you at home. Come on you don't want to be late do you?" His happy expression weakened.

I rolled my eyes. Dad, he could be so bipolar some times.

I opened the trucks door slowly and carefully. Hoping I would get Dads attention.

"What Jamie?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"Never mind!" I squeeked.

He shrugged and slammed the drivers seat door closed, as did I.

We walked up to the front door in silence, neither of us kept our eyes off the door bell.

I quickly sped up just enough to beat him to it. When I rung the door bell it only took about 4 seconds for Charley to open it. He was wearing a red, white, and black plaid blouse with a white T shirt under, and his regular jeans. His bushy brown hair looked combed a little today. Looks like I'm going to have an interesting time.

"Hey Jamie! How 'ya 'doin?" he seemed overjoyed to see me, like always.

"Great, like always. Nothing's changed really, I-" My voice trailed off when I caught sight of the "Edward" boy. My was he cute. His boyish face matched his long red locks of lushes loveliness. I smiled, hoping he would notice me.

Edward POV

All I could say was wow. Wow, wow. Was she pretty. Well not as insanely pretty as Bella was, but in a natural way. Her long black hair was woven into soft curls that touched her higher back. Her eyes were soft and milky. It made me feel welcome. Well I guessed I should feel welcome, this is my house.

"Hi." she spoke. Her voice wasn't high and soprano sounding like Bella's. It was more low and mellow.

"Hi." I greeted her.

She walked in smiling. I smiled back. She seemed friendly. I liked when girls were friendly and talked to you. It made me feel less awkward.

"Nice place. Verry homey." she said.

"Thanks, I'm sure your house is just as nice." I reassured her.

She laughed. "Not exactly. Well um, where should I put my jacket?" She asked.

It was 45 degrees outside! What was she thinking? She must be one of those people who are hot all the time.

"Um are you sure you want to take it off? It is 45 degrees outside." I tried talking her out of it.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly warm with out it I guess" her voice sounded surprised. Almost like, she's used to always being hot. Maybe she had some kind of rare disease that makes you feel hot all the time.

"Okay, well here let me take it" I spoke a little fast when I said that. I reached my hand out in front of me, letting her know I was ready to take it. She looked up at me and smiled, then she handed me

I took it with out any thought and walked to the closet. I hung up her jacket on one of the special hangers. You know, the ones you hang big coats on.

Jamie's dad Billy came over to us.

"Hey Edward! Charley has a little surprise for you." He said.

A surprise? NO! I hated when people spent money on me! It is not acceptable in this economy.

"Dad, you shouldn't have-" But he cut me off

"Its fine! I wanted to surprise you with a little gift, kind of like a welcoming home gift." He sounded excited about it.

I scowled. He started walking out into the garage. I followed. As I was walking I wondered why he gave it to me now, like in front of Jamie and Billy. Maybe they had something to do with it.

When I stepped out side charley was leaning against a huge monstrosity of a truck. It was red, some was orange and rusty. It was awesome!

"Woah! Dad you shouldn't have! Thanks!" I ran towards it. Charley handed me the keys as I ran past him. I jumped in the truck.

"I just bought it off Billy here." charley sounded proud of himself.

"Oh. That explains why I'm getting it now and you hadn't given it to me when I first got here."

So that's why he'd given it to me now. Suddenly I heard one of the trucks doors open. It was Jamie.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi! Wow! This is awesome, thanks. Hey maybe do you want to ride to school with me sometime? Like carpool I guess?" I asked.

She relaxed. "I go to school on the reservation, actually." she said.

Oh yeah, I forgot that she lived on the Quiliet reservation.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just thought it would be nice to know one person. You know?" I looked down at my shoes.


End file.
